In conventional memory subsystems, such as low power double data rate synchronous dynamic random-access memory (LPDDR SDRAM), device programming tools are used to load memory subsystem firmware into non-volatile memory of a host device such as a mobile phone. LPDDR (also known as Mobile DDR or as mDDR) is a type of double data rate SDRAM for mobile smart phones and Tablet PC application. The LPDDR is a slightly modified form of DDR SDRAM, with several changes to reduce overall power consumption. Most significantly, the supply voltage is reduced from 2.5 to 1.8V. Additional savings come from temperature-compensated refresh (DRAM requires refresh less often at low temperatures), partial array self-refresh, and a deep power down mode which sacrifices all memory content. Additionally, chips are smaller, using less board space than their non-mobile equivalents. As with all DDR memory, the double data rate is achieved by transferring data on both clock edges of the device.
Since LPDDR SDRAM devices are governed by standards (e.g., JESD209-4, incorporated herein by reference) that detail operation of the devices, the operating parameters for these devices are generally the same. Thus, a host device manufacturer may provide firmware code to configure these standard parameters in both the host device and LPDDR SDRAM to allow the host device to control and interact with the LPDDR SDRAM. However, some LPDDR SDRAM devices that comply with the LPDDR SDRAM standards do not work properly when the standard parameters are used. When these problematic LPDDR SDRAM devices are utilized, the host device manufacturer must provide unique firmware code in an update to allow the host device to interact properly with these problematic LPDDR SDRAM devices. Updating the firmware requires the host device manufacturer to incur additional costs to produce and deliver these updates and uses additional amounts of the limited code space available in the host device to load these updated parameters from non-volatile memory.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that overcome the deficiencies of conventional approaches including the methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.